tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for the World - 2015
Good day, players! Welcome to Battle for World. This map game starts on 2015, when the world is near to a state of Global War. Take command of your nation, and guide it to the victory! Can you triumph over your enemies? Can you become a global superpower? Rules # Don't go crazy; do realistic things in your turn. # In war, make advances respective to a year. # There is a maximum of 4 alliances, but unlimited diplomatic relationships, like trade treaties. # Attacking your allies make that your world relationships worsen. # Ask before joining. # Don't go OP in just one turn. # Maximum of players: 15 # You have only 1 day to do your turn, if you don't do it during that time, you will be skipped. # If you are skipped twice, you will be kicked. # You can re-join if you are kicked, but if you are banned... How to Join Please write this in the comments: Country to join: Timezone: '''(In which country do you live, please specify the zone) Nukes Rule Nukes are allowed, but if you build new ones, or you fire them, you are breaking an UN's law. Breaking this law will make you being kicked from the UN and a massive decrease of diplomatic relationships with the UN members. How to Join as an Overseas Territory Yes, you can join as an overseas territory. How to play as them? Easy. You start being a part of the main country. You are a dependent territory. You must follow your motherland to war, but you can fight for independence. Players # Miguelhdzb - Mexico # Augustolord - China # Flaming Ninja Mapping (Eduardo...lol) - Russia # KommunistKoala - France # Nicolas-1979 - India # Fedex Mapper - Argentina # Tonio - USA # Starios - Greece # Mich56 Wikia - Brazil # ImperialMapping - Germany # Sparkly Venice - Japan # EpicMapper - UK # Java Sea - Austria # Bradgeography - New Zealand (Joining next turn) # Lolistan - Italy (Joining next turn) # SinderKinder - Norway (Joining next turn) Staff *Miguelhdzb - Manager *Sparkly Venice- Co-Manager *KommunistKoala AP - Co-co-Manager *Miguelhdzb - Mapmaker *? - Mapmaker *Miguelhdzb - Flagmaker *? - Flagmaker *? - Flagmaker *Sparkly Venice- NPC manager Kicked Players None right now. Banned Players None right now. Links Nation list Military power Eurasian Union United Nations European Union North Atlantic Treaty Organization BRICSJ Game Flags Turn Order Sparkly Venice - Java Sea - Miguelhdzb - (FNM) - KommunistKoala AP - Mich56 Wikia- Lolistan - Imperial Mapping - Augustolord - Nicolas-1979 - Fedex Mapper - EpicMapper - Tonio - Starios - Bradgeography (Turn Holder) - Skipped - {Skipped Last Turn} 2015 NPC events '''Ukraine- Ukraine suffers countless losses in the crisis and is forced to sign peace. It releases all of its Russian speaking lands to Novorossiya. It also recognizes Crimea as Russian territory. Lastly it recognizes Novorossiya. It joins the EU and NATO and makes plans to switch over to the Euro. Ukraine is sphered by the US Novorossiya- Many more Ukrainian soldiers defect to Novorossiya and the republic of Odessa declares Independence from Ukraine. It joins Novorossiya and together they beat Ukraine. They annex all of Russian Ukraine. Crimea stays with Russia. Novorossiya is sphered by Russia. Novorossiya turn European Union- The EU decides to make itself less complex and admits Norway Iceland Turkey Andorra, Ukraine and a few others into the Union. But then Norway decided to leave abruptly. NATO- NATO admits Ukraine, Mexico, and Sweden, while Albania leaves Player events Nippon-Koku (Japan)-''' After Shinzo Abe started making an army for japan and increasing Japanese debt while its population was dwindling some of japans people had enough and he was assassinated. This dis-stabilized Japan enough so that a coup d'etat was funded by Russia to get Japan out of Americas sphere. America is enraged by this. Japan buys Saharin and the kurils from Russia making Japanese citizens alot less russophobic towards russia. Many people move to the new lands making it japan much less overpopulated and making prices on living fall. This solves Japanese birth rates and the government repays debts to banks that it considers not to be american controlled. Most people dont even know that Russia funded a coup d'etat in japan, just like many people don't believe america funded one in Ukraine. Japan also buys Jeju from South Korea and it apologizes to China for its war crimes. Their relations rise. Japanese succession laws are changed to be non sexist. It also adopts a new constitution. Japanese citizens start to hate america alot more just like Ukrainian citizens hated Russia more. Japan disbands its army and relies on protection from Russia. More nuclear reactors are built. The Japanese princess meets Putin and gifts him a bottle of the finest sake as a gift for decreasing the oil prices just for Japan. Japan nationalizes all schools and forces the schools to all have the same uniforms to insure discipline. Japan also nationalizes banks to avoid exploitation. Japan changes is religion from secularism to Shinto. Putin lets Japan join BRICS and it becomes the BRICSJ and also the Eurasian Union. This helps the economy significantly. '''Austria - Austria has a trade pact with Hungary and increases army by 1000, the exploring and mining industries in the west become larger, and tries to get friendly relations with the countries in the old empire extent ( Hungary, Czechoslovakia, Slovenia.) '''Mexico - '''The current president, Enrique Peña Niet is overthrown after a state visit to the UK. The new president, Miguel Hernández Badillo start makes a left-wing government. The United States of Mexico is now called the Socialist Democratic Union of Mexico (Unión Socialista Democrática de México). The army starts recruiting more soldiers, that now are near 25,000. A very capable diplomat, the Diplomat Juan Vazquez Muñoz manages to annex Belize and part of Guatemala. The governmment decides to keep in the NATO. '''Greece - '''Greece declares war on the FYROM and Albania and they march their troops and capture 1 region of FYROM and 2 of Albania.Greece proposes alliance with Russia and SYRIZA returns Greece to Drahma.When SYRIZA does this Greece's crisis stops and Greece rises again both military and financially , the Macedonia name dispute is over and the truth is set, The Macedonians were Greeks.Greece fotyfies the Aegean sea and Thrace.President Alexis Tsipras meets with Tayip Erdogan and discuss about the Cyprus Dispute. Category:Battle for the Earth - 2015 Category:Main Pages of Map Games Category:Map Games